


White dove

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosБета: GeronejaФандом: SupernaturalЖанр: дженПерсонажи: Кейси...и Кейси (из 3х04)Саунд: название я взяла из песни Scorpions - White Dove. Почему-то она у меня проассоциировалась с самой историей.A/N: почему-то получилась очень грустная история. наверное потому, что мне искренне жаль первую Кейси. (которой в сериале, собственно, и не было).





	White dove

«Храни нас, Боже, от жизни в маленьких городках!». Кейси четырнадцать лет. Она пишет эту фразу на обложке каждой школьной тетради, каждого учебника, каждого блокнота. Чтобы не забыть о своей цели. О том, что если она хочет когда-нибудь выбраться из этого чахлого городишки, красивые глаза ей в этом не помогут. И эта фраза, честная и правильная, делает даже учебник по алгебре интересной и незаменимой книгой. 

Что угодно, куда угодно, только не пропадать здесь до старости, не работать в какой-нибудь унылой забегаловке, не нарожать детей, которые возненавидят ее жизнь в городе, где всего 20 улиц.  


Карманные деньги она складывает в цветастую жестяную коробку от печенья. И каждый вечер, ложась спать, мечтает о том, как через несколько лет купит на эти деньги билет на автобус. У нее будут длинные волосы и две сумки, и джинсы, заправленные в ковбойские сапоги. Она сядет у окна, прислонится щекой к стеклу и будет слушать в наушниках старые рок-баллады. И плакать от счастья, потому что впереди - новая жизнь, большие города, огни, музыка и весь мир.  


***

Кейси шестнадцать лет. На Рождество в единственном кинотеатре девятый раз на ее памяти показывают «Унесенных ветром». Кейси – королева школы, хотя ее не интересует популярность. Она далась ей легко, без усилий, как и многое другое. 

Ее цели далеки от обшарпанной высшей школы, от улицы, на которой она стоит и от всего Элизабетвилля. Гадалка на зимней ярмарке обещает ей большие перемены, свежие силы, красивого мужчину в черном и безграничные возможности. Кейси смеется, запрокинув голову – все правильно, она верит только в хорошие предсказания. Зима холодная и снежная, по вечерам она зажигает свечи и читает учебники, сидя с ногами в кресле. Нужно еще немного поднять средний балл, так, на всякий случай. Хотя ей всегда везло. 

В ее комнате много красивых вещей – книг, подсвечников, репродукций. Она коллекционирует их уже лет пять. И потому в любой момент можно задернуть занавески и представить, что за окном не унылая Либерти-стрит с неизменными кленами, а шумный бульвар, сияющий неоном. А если включить правильную музыку, почти получается поверить, что там, за лиловой тканью, жизнь движется, а не стоит на том же месте, что и 50 лет назад.

***

Кейси восемнадцать, когда она впервые за много лет заходит в церковь. Она идет по проходу, и ее провожают участливые взгляды. Она прощается со своими родителями.  


После поминок, когда уходят последние сочувствующие, она садится на пол в родительской спальне и не встает с него два дня. Никто не приходит, никто не звонит. На третий день отец Гил оставляет на автоответчике сообщение: «Мы рады были бы видеть тебя на воскресной мессе...». Он повторяет ей эту фразу с тех самых пор, как Кейси бросила церковный хор. Она давно устала объяснять, что ей там скучно.  


***

Кейси двадцать и она устала. Устала давно и сильно. Работа в видеопрокате похожа на долгий скучный сон в душной спальне, друзья пишут письма из студенческих городков по всей стране, и она окончательно признает себя неудачницей. Видимо, ее лимит везения уже несколько лет превышен. Год назад она достала те самые две сумки и поняла, что в них ничего не поместится. В них не влезут мамины шелковые платья, книги отца, фиалки с кухонного окна, елочные украшения, пепел из камина, бабушкины кружевные занавески, хлопанье голубиных крыльев возле чердачного окна. Это все придется оставить здесь, навсегда. И дом, и деревья во дворе, и могилки родителей, и свое детство, и все воспоминания. И тогда у нее не останется ничего. Она уже несколько месяцев встречается с соседским парнем, которого знает всю жизнь. Оказывается, очень здорово, когда есть к кому прижаться холодной ночью, для кого наряжаться по вечерам, кому улыбаться по утрам. У него теплые карие глаза, темные, слишком длинные волосы, нежные руки, и он – самое надежное, что есть в ее жизни. Сумки так и стоят в углу, открытые и пустые.

***  


Кейси двадцать два. Никто не заметил перемены, а она ей даже обрадовалась. Хотя по ночам ей иногда снится девушка с короткими светлыми волосами. «Борись! Старайся! – повторяет она и тянет Кейси куда-то. – Хотя бы попробуй! У меня несколько раз почти получилось…». Кейси отмахивается от снов и теснее прижимается к себе, новой. У новой Кейси красивая одежда и непробиваемая вера в свои идеалы. У новой Кейси - безграничные возможности. Город не меняет ее, она меняет его. У нее есть мужчина в черном и желание перевернуть мир. Старая Кейси жмется к ней и боится выпустить ее из рук. Не так уж и страшно быть пешкой в чужой игре. Особенно, если у тебя нет своей.


End file.
